The Two Prophecies
by Prophet-of-worlds
Summary: Sequel to New Beginnings, both sides have a prophecy and both have only one to follow it and both end with the same solution. the distruction of the other. Who is the chosen one? What path will they choose. Also some Rai/Kim and Oc/Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone did you miss me? *appears out of smoke holding a microphone on a stage, all the characters clap as I bow* thank you thank you! Now I haven't quite finished my Host Club fanfic but I just really wanted to get the sequel started so...I'm gonna do both at the same time! ; )**

**Everyone: Yay for multitasking! **

**Me: Just don't tell my editor! She'll kill me! *looks to see if editor is around***

**Everyone: o.O you have an editor?!**

**Me: ;-_- sorta she's my best friend....but she is very tyrannical and can be scary.**

**Raimundo: Sounds like someone you do not want on your bad side.**

**Me: ^^ yep! Now I'm sure many of you wondering, who are Long and Rong? What happened to Dashi? What is this prophecy Chase and Long and Rong keep talking about? **

**Everyone: Yeah what is it?!**

**Me: Your about to find out!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Last time on Xiaolin Showdown's New Beginnings...._

_"Who is there show yourself or face the consequences". _

_"Greeting's honorable Chase Young, we wish to join you and be ruled under you"._

_"My name is Long"._

_"And my name is Rong". _

_"And together we are the Twin Demons of the Heylin Sun and Moon"._

Chase Young stared at the twins with suspicion his yellow reptilian eyes looking deeply into their catlike ice blue eyes as if trying to find any sign of weakness in their stares. Finally he spoke not being able to find any signs of doubt in their cold hard gazes, "The Twin Demons you say?", he said with amusement recognizing the name. "What an honor it is to meet the two who made a fool of every crime lord in Asia including Panda Bubba himself. If I recall you pretend to join forces with every crime lord present them a gift of loyalty then attack their source of work from the inside and steal them dry of whatever they have. This trick works every time for you present them with gifts from rival crime lords. The media world has given you the name you call yourselves, though I believe it suits you well."

Long and Rong raised themselves of their bows and chuckled, "Oh it was all too easy", Rong said as if the acts she commited were mere errands. "We are known for other terrible acts as well, but the media doesn't dare publish that into the world."

"Yes I am aware", Chase said with an evil smirk as he and his legion of warrior jungle cats stalked down the stairs from his throne to face Long and Rong. "You two are quite amazing, to be honest I was planning on paying you a visit within the following week but you have come to me, why is that?".

Long pushed his glasses up his nose as he faced Chase and smiled wickedly, "My dear lord it is only common sense to want to join the powerful. Why should you have to ask? You know of us and our character, is there really any other reason?".

Chase hmmed as he raised his left eyebrow deep in thought, silence overcame the room for a period of time before he cracked an evil smile and chuckled. "You certainly make a good point", he said as he turned his back on the twins then continued. "However, why should I trust the number one thieves of all time? You have fooled many, what makes me any different?".

"If we had planned to rob you my lord", Rong said as she leaned against her brother's shoulder, "we would have brought you a present from your rivals would we have not?".

He was silent for a moment, then as if in reply Chase raised his arm and snapped his fingers four of the jungle cats transformed to their original form, warriors that he had defeated and were eternally loyal to him. "My thoughts exactly", he said as he turned toward the twins arms crossed and confident. "Let's see your abilities shall we? If you can defeat my best warriors then you may join me." He then snapped his fingers again as the four warriors charged themselves at the twins.

At first they didn't move, instead they yawned as they waited for the right moment to attack. The warriors were frustrated by the twins overconfidence as they leapt into the air and readied themselves for attack. When they were upon them the twins smirked as Long slipped a scroll from his sleeve and threw it on the ground.

"Mion kon so!", she cried as wave of energy enveloped them all and the very air exploded making the warriors fly back into groups of two on opposite sides of the throne room. The room was enveloped in smoke and at first it was thought that the twins were destroyed, but then two flashes of black and silver flew out of the smoke and separated towards the warriors on opposite sides of the throne room. It was Long and Rong both didn't have a single scratch from the explosion and both were smirking wickedly at the warriors.

This angered them as each got into fighting poses and attacked, Rong got into a fighting pose of her own and once the warriors were upon her in the blink of an eye she was gone. The two warriors turned their whole torso's around the area wondering to where she might have gone, till she appeared again in midair and before they could react. Rong hurtled down and kicked one then punched the other at the same time, making them fly in opposite directions. Before they could recollect themselves Rong disappeared again then reappeared behind the female warrior and used her favorite attack, the thousand fists. An attack that used great speed and power that gave the illusion of her having multiple hands hitting the opponenet when really she was using such incredible speed the brain couldn't calculate any other assumption, she hit the warrior everywhere and allover the body then as the warrior fell she kicked her into the other warrior so hard, that both went through the wall and fell off mountain side.

"Hmph", Rong said as she turned to Long and awaited for his match to be finished. Both of his opponents were male but one was a knight from the middle ages while the other a viking both towered him in size but this did not disturb him at all. Both warriors drew their swords and charged themselves at Long, while he just smirked and extended his arm his palm facing up toward the warriors once they were upon him he spoke.

"Chai ku zou!", he cried as a black energy erupted from his palm and sent the two warriors flying back into the wall, as they staggered to get up Long ran up to them and smiled wickedly. As he lifted his arm facing his palm up towards the ceiling he said yet again another magic spell. "Ziek ke ras!", red energy erupted from his arm and focused itself around the palm forming a sphere about the size of the orb of tornami. Quickly before the warriors could react Long threw it at them the sphere then exploded into a force so great that a 20ft crater was all that was left of what used to be the wall and a bit of the floor. Long looked down to find the two warriors back in cat form and unconscious and the floor below them.

Long wiped the dust from his robe's and Rong ran to her brother and embraced him in her arms, "Excellent job brother, I swear you get better every time."

"I could say the same about you Rong", he said as he looked at the other huge whole in the throne room but his body soon tensed up a little as Chase clapped slowly at the twins as he smiled wickedly.

"Outstanding work young ones", he said staring at the full damage of his throne, "Never have I seen such immense power from those so young other then the Xiaolin warriors. I am quite impressed now", he said as he paused and his body transformed into his dragon form then continued. "Let us see how you fair against me."

Long and Rong readied themselves into fighting position on the outside they were braced for attack while on the inside they were commuting with each other.

_Brother must we lose on purpose to this man? _Rong asked in frustration. _We could defeat right here and now, must we not use our full power? It took everything I had to not use it before against those weak warriors. _

_Yes sister_ Long said to her mentally and sighed, _I know how you feel but this is all for the good of the plan. Do you not want revenge dear sister? Remember it will be worth it. _

_I certainly hope so_, she said to him mentally and conceded_ very well brother I will follow the plan, but I don't like it. _

Chase and the twins stared at each other in silence and did not move for a period of time, the rest of the warriors looked intently at the twins with hatred for the fall of their comrades. Finally the twins charged themselves at Chase Young, ready to attack Rong lept in the air for a midair kick, while Long retrieved another slip of spell paper. Chase smiled wickedly and disappeared, the twins could already see his target it was Rong while she was in the air, and he planned to hurl her at Long before activating his spell. Normally they'd dodge this attack but seeing that they had to hold back Rong did not move as he did in fact appear behind her and threw her at Long. Long could have easily catched her but in order to succeed he did not move and let himself be hit by Rong as they flew across the floor.

They then pretended to stagger as Rong ran charging at Chase Young and swept his feet making him fall to the floor then before he could react she grabbed his tail and tossed him with little of her strength yet making it seem that it was all she had. He flew through the air but instead of crashing into the wall he back-flipped in midair and kicked himself from the wall using the strength of the throw and kick to increase his speed as he lunged himself at Rong knocking her down and kicked her into the wall.

Long quickly got out a spell scroll and started reciting a spell, "Tai qua le~", was all he could get out before Chase teleported behind him.

"Too slow", he said as he grabbed Long's shoulder's and chucked him across the room. Long staggered to get up as he retrieved another spell scroll Chase jumped to face Long and laughed. "There is no way you will be able to attack me with your magic while I'm on guard", he said with a sneer.

"Mi yo ko!", Rong shouted as she leapt through the air as well and a blast of black flames impacted itself against Chase making him skid across the floor. He looked at Rong to find her holding an unraveled spell scroll she smirked and re wound it and slipped it back into her sleeve.

Before Chase could react and regain his composure Long raised from the floor and teleported himself behind Chase. "Wolf Stalking Prey!", he cried as he swung lept in the air and grabbed Chase's shoulders hurling him up in the air, he then jumped and kicked him hard in the back, he then grabbed his legs and threw him towards the ground. Instead of crashing into the concrete floor Chase turned his whole torso and was able to land on the ground safely with one hand.

He then used the impacts force to push himself up from his hand and kick Long in the stomach, he then flew a little higher and elbowed Long to the ground, the impact doubled and making Long create a crater from the impact of where he landed.

"Long!", Rong cried pretending to be worried when she knew full well that he was alright. As it to prove her right Long staggered from the crater and smiled at her.

"So", Chase said as he landed perfectly on the ground and faced the twins. "You can both use magic and martail arts rather well."

"Yes", they said in unison as they stood together their eyes burning with intensity.

"Though I prefer martial arts I am just as good as my brother when it comes to sorcery", Rong said as she retreived another spell scroll.

"And I prefer magic while I am just as good as my sister when it comes to martial arts", he said getting into a fighting pose.

"And when we use both together", they said ready to attack. "We are UNSTOPPABLE!", they cried and charged themselves again at Chase. Each using either magic or martial arts, many times they came to almost catching Chase Young off guard but quickly he'd dodge and attack from behind. And as they used the last of their strength for one final attack a double fisted punch along with a spell that increases the force Chase simply grabbed both of their fists and sent the energies flying back at them through their own bodies making them fly backwards and falling to the ground, they then stayed in defeat.

Out of the smoke Chase came first still in his lizard form but he then transformed back to his original form and smirked at the twins, though he himself had a few scratches and bruises from their fight. "I am most impressed", he said as the twins sat inhaling deeply. "To not only come close to defeating me but also to even lay a scratch on me in the process is amazing. I will admit that never have I fought a battle so intense and powerful, not even against those who have defeated me was the battle so intense."

He then laughed as he saw the damage to the throne room, there was hardly any wall or floor left he'd have to get that idiot Spicer to come and fix it for him a visit he was not looking forward too. "Yes very strong, I have decided", he said as he faced the twins. "Not only will I let you join me, but I'll also make you two my apprentices. You will be given the special privilege to change into your human form whenever you desire as long as you pledge your eternal allegiance to me that is."

Long and Rong fixed their composures and bowed to Chase Young, "We pledge our allegience to you Chase Young. Thank you for this grand honor."

Chase smirked as blue energy surrounded the twins soon their forms changed from to snow leopards, his very first snow leopards. The twins in leapord form then raised their heads and smiled wickedly. _The plan has worked Rong, we have him completely fooled_, Long said to her mentally.

_Yes Long, _she said in agreement. _Soon we shall have our master and our new world. _

"Welcome to the true Heylin side Long and Rong", Chase said to the twins as the other warriors changed their forms from cats to warriors Long and Rong did the same and bowed.

"It is an honor to serve under you", they said in unison, and as Chase turned and gestured them to follow so as to pay Jack Spicer a visit to make him fix his palace Long and Rong smiled wickedly at the deceived Chase Young.

_You Heylin fool, you who like the rest of those idiots have no right to call yourself Heylin, soon you'll regret making us a part of your ranks_, they though in unison as their eyes changed from ice blue to a glowing blood red, for split second of time. And those red eyes only craved one thing the blood...of...all who stand...in their...way.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that concludes chapter one of The Two Prophecies.

Me: That was so much fun to write!

Everyone: We can imagine....

Xiaolin Gang: How come we didn't appear at all in this chapter?!

Me: Don't worry you will in the next one.

Chase: They were holding back? How come they were holding back?

Me: You'll find out later in the story.

Jack: How come their eyes changed color?

Me: It'll be explained later.

Long and Rong: When do people get to know more about us?

Me: YOU WILL LATER! NOW QUITE ASKING QUESTIONS!

Everyone:.....

Me: Thank you! Alright so thanks for being patient everyone and thanks for reading this chapter! Look forward to the next one for things get a whole lot more interesting! Let me give you a little taste! Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, and Clay have a little lesson plan for their pupils that is sure to be a great challenge. While a little romance is budding between a couple of characters, I wonder who's gonna hook up?

Everyone: O.O you don't know? Aren't you the author?

Me: Of course I know you idiots! I'm just teasing the readers!

Everyone:......scary

Poki: meow meow meow (Translation: come back next time! I make another grand appearance bye!) =^.^=


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading The Two Prophecies! **

**Xiaolin Gang: Were appearing this time right?**

**Me: Yes yes your appearing this time, calm down. **

**Raimundo: So I get to train with Aurora and Toya?**

**Me: Yes, and now calm down. **

**Everyone:....fine**

**Me: Thank you now lets get on with the story shall we?**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It has been a week since Omi had become Vice Leader and all the Dragons had been found, Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, and Clay had been working on training their mentors like crazy. Mostly they'd only tutor and Master Fung would come in and give them the same lessons as they had to take when they were beginners along with their own lessons, that they were taking now for they still had a lot to learn. But today they were in charge with teaching Violet, Yaro, Melodie, Aurora, and Toya for the lessons plan for the day was both teamwork and something else that was sure to be a challenge.

They met at the training grounds at 4pm in the spot between the obstacle course and the gardens. The five dragons in training wondered why Clay was carrying a big trunk to the center of the grounds. But didn't say anything for they had a feeling that everything was about to be explained to them shortly.

"Well guys are you ready for one of the toughest training yet?", Raimundo asked as Clay opened the trunk revealing each of the five new students most favored Shen Gong Wu. "All right guys pick out your Wu of choice", he continued. The five looked at each other in confusion as if they would have the answer but they all just shrugged and did as they were told. Violet picked the Demeter's Gloves, Yaro picked the Rings of Barak, Melodie picked the Collar of Echoes, Aurora picked the Ring of Shadows, and Toya picked the Nova Staff.

"All right now that you guys have picked your Wu, switch it with someone else", Raimundo continued as the five were stood in place shocked by what they were just told to do.

"What we have to switch?", Yaro said in complete disbelief. "Why?".

"Well let's face it you guys don't exactly work as a team", Kimiko said bluntly, "and trust us we have been down that road before. So we plan on fixing your issue's by giving you guys a taste of each other's point of view, by experiencing each other's element."

They were silent for awhile still shocked and listened as Kimiko continued. "Hey its either this or we you have to carry a boulder up a huge cliff", she said leaving out that they'd have to do it tomorrow anyway. Quickly the five turned to each other to switch.

Violet switched with Yaro and got the Rings of Barak, while Yaro switched with Melodie and got the Collar of Echoes, Mel then switched with Toya for and he got the Demeter's Gloves. Finally Mel switched with Aurora and got the Ring of Shadows while she got the Nova Staff. Everyone had switched and was ready to go.

"This is gonna be easy", Yaro said as he put on the Collar of Echoes. "All I got to do is talk through this thing."

"Hey its not as easy as it looks Yaro!", Mel shouted annoyed by his ego.

"Pssh whatever", Yaro said making Mel only even more annoyed.

"All right guys don't be passing judgement so quickly", Raimundo said as all four of them pulled out their weapons and elemental shen gong wu. "Let's see how you guys fair against us on a four on five battle."

The four and five got into battle position waiting for the other to make a move, the five dragons in training knew this was gonna be tough but each of them were confident that they could handle the Shen Gong Wu that they currently held in position. They stood still for another period of time then Raimundo, and the other's charged ready for attack.

Quickly the five beginners activated their Shen Gong Wu, without thinking. "Rings of Barak!", Violet shouted as she banged her fists together, soon her fists were covered with lightning and immediately Violet started to panic. "Oh my gosh! What do I do now?!", she cried as Clay leapt in the air ready to strike. "Yaro what do I do?!".

"Just punch something!", he shouted in reply, as Clay plunged to the ground.

"Wudai Crater Earth!", he cried as a wave of earth rised from the ground and hurtled itself straight for Violet. Quickly Violet had no time to think she used all her strength and punched the wave of rock and mud. But the lightning did absolutely nothing instead the impact from both punch and wave of earth sent the force back at Violet as a charge of lightning serged through her body and sent her flying through the air.

"Gyahh!", she cried as she landed in the top of a tree and hanged their unable to move.

"Vie are you ok?", Yaro asked but quickly drew his attention back on the fight as Kimiko leapt in the air and readied for an Arror Sparrow attack. Quickly Yaro grasped the Collar and activated it, "Collar of Echoes!", he cried and unleashed a giant scream only he didn't focus and the force of the sonic vibartions made Yaro send himself flying into the same tree that Vie was stuck in and was practically knocked unconcious. While Kimiko landed safely and gracefully on the ground a little confused to what just happened.

"Yaro are you ok?", she asked as he staggered up then fell down again. "Uh I'll take that as a no".

"Told you it wasn't easy Yaro!", Melodie said with a smirk then quickly got serious as Omi charged readying the Kaijin Charm for attack, quickly Melodie put the Ring of Shadows on her wrist and activated it. "Ring of Shadows!", she cried and was swallowed up by the darkness of the surrounding shadows. "Holy Crap!", she cried and could be heard everywhere. "Aurora how do you do this?!".

"Just focus and you'll be able to become a living shadow!", Aurora shouted not sure where Mel was. Omi at the meantime stop his attack and stood there feeling a little awkward about the situation.

Melodie eventually appeared again but being able to come back from the shadows made her so dizzy that she fell over where she stood and didn't move. Aurora and Toya were determined not to make the same mistakes as everyone else did as Raimundo advanced on them both in a heated run. Quickly they activated their Shen Gong Wu.

"Nova Staff!", Aurora shouted as it grew in size and glowed brightly.

"Demeter's Gloves!", Toya shouted as he crouched to the ground and focused all his power into make a huge tree to attack Raimundo with, only he used too much power as the tree sprouted where Toya stood and sent him flying into the air. "Holy Shit!", was all he was able to get out as he gravity took control and plunged him into the ground right on top of Melodie as she almost got up and was knocked down again. Meanwhile Aurora was having problems with the Nova Staff as its bright light was blinding her making it uncapable of use.

"Toya how do you work this thing!", she cried but he was unable to answer as he and Mel fell into near unconciousness. "Oh whatever!", she shouted as she focused her energy into the staff with her eyes closed. But she did not imagine the light energy to take any form and because of that it had no target and just sent the energy back on Aurora making her fly right into Yaro. The force of the impact of her hit then made Violet fall out of its branches and right on top of them both.

"Uhh", was the only thing Rai could say as the four stood together unsure of what just happened. "Did they just take themselves out?", Rai asked Kim, Omi, and Clay.

"I reckon their more shaken then a rattle snake's tail," Clay replied as he scratched his head.

"We didn't even need to fight them", Omi remarked as the five staggered off the ground very slowly.

"Well at least we were able to come up with one resolution", Kimiko said then explained. "Its clear that they underestimated the power of the Shen Gong Wu and each other's elements. They thought that since they were all Shen Gong Wu that they all worked the same way, well guess they were proven wrong."

"I think your right Kimiko", Raimundo said as he remembered how he first tried to use the Orb of Tornami thinking it'd be easy to use. "Well let's help the poor suckers." Just then Dojo slithered in with Poki running beside him with scroll of the Shen Gong Wu on her back.

"Heads up gang!", he cried. "I've got a 7.5 Shen Gong Wu alert!". Quickly they helped Violet and the other's up and made sure they were okay before heading back to Dojo to see what the Shen Gong Wu was. "There's two Shen Gong Wu so were gonna have to split up", he explained as he opened the scroll. "The first one up is the Xing Xing Chain, its a chain that when activated turns into millions of sparkly stars that can entrap more then one opponent in its grasp, the strongest chain you'll ever have. Then there's the Treasured Heart, it entraps the thing or person you most care about in another demension sorta like the Yin-Yang world only the object is put in a stasis and is taken great care of. A great place to put your valuables."

"Ok here's the plan", Rai said going into full leadership mode. "We'll split into two groups Aurora, Toya, Kimiko, Melodie and I will go after the Xing Xing Chain. While Omi, Yaro, Clay, and Violet go after the Treasured Heart. Dojo draw a map for Omi and the other's Clay you drive the Silver Serpent. Oh and Omi's in charge of your guy's group."

"Yes!", Omi shouted then quickly regained his composure and blushed embarassed by everyone's stares.

"All right lets get going and be quick as possible good luck you guys", Rai said as his group hopped on Dojo and took flight into the skies. As Clay activated the Silver Serpent and Omi's group also took to the skies.

Meanwhile none of them had any idea of the raven that was watching them clearly from a distance, as what it just saw could be seen by Chase Young with ease.

"So new Shen Gong Wu are activated", she said then turned to the two snow leopards lying by the wall with evil smirks. "Shall we introduce the new addtions to my legion?", he asked them. Immediately the two leopards transformed from cats into two warriors one boy and one girl that looked a little like each other.

"We think that is an excellant idea my lord", Long and Rong said in unison as they followed Chase Young after the Xiaolin Warriors.

_Soon we shall meet the one that we seek, and determine if this warrior is truly the real Chosen One_, they though in unison as they disappeared into the shadows.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

And that concludes chapter 2!

Me: Thanks for reading! Sorry if this isn't as long, the next chapter is sure to be filled with action and we will soon learn more about these prophecies I keep mentioning!

Everyone: Yay!

Me: look forward to it!

Poki: meow meow (come back next time!) =^.^=


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone we are back with a new chapter of The Two Prophecies, and I have got to ask. Is anyone really even reading it? I mean I know one person is reading it but I haven't gotten any reviews at all! I just don't want to write this if no one is reading it, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm pushy I am just worried that no one is reading it! So anyway I'll continue thanks for being patient. **

**Everybody: *pats me on the back and comforts me* its ok its ok. I'm sure your reader's understand. **

**....on with the chapter. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

Raimundo and his team scrambled to get to the Xing Xing Chain while Omi did the same for the Treasured Heart, but both of them were unaware of Chase Young following them with Long and Rong smirking by his side. "Take a look at your opponents Long and Rong", Chase said "you will be fighting them quite often I expect you to take them seriously as you take me. They are quite strong especially the Chosen One".

Long and Rong jerked their heads toward Chase and couldn't help but gasp. "You know who the Chosen one is My Lord? Who is it?", they asked in unison wondering if he truly knew.

"Why its Omi of course", Chase said confident making the twins look at each other and both had to hold in their giggles.

_Omi? He thinks that tiny cheese ball is the Chosen One? I admit he looks a lot like Dashi but never in a million years he's too one sided. _Rong told his brother telepathically, who nodded in agreement.

"Oh well yes Omi is of course the more logical choice", Long said pretending as if he fully agreed with Chase.

Chase sneered as he waited in the mountains watching the monks fly away on the other sides of the earth.

"Master Chase are we not going after them?", Rong asked a little shocked that he was just sat there without saying a single word.

"No we shall wait here", Chase said turning to his new apprentices, "using this I wan't you to study their movements and learn how they fight so to be prepared when you fight them. Once they return I want to see how you can fair on your own against them and how they can fair against you."

Rong and Long bowed to Chase and in unison spoke, "Yes Master we shall observe then strike."

Meanwhile both teams had made it to their designated Shen Gong Wu and like always Jack was getting in the way as he met with Raimundo's group at Mt. Everest where the Xing Xing Chain was located. The battle did not take long though in fact they didn't even bother with a showdown as Melodie was there and all she had to do was stand cutely and blow him a kiss.

"Oh evil boy genius Jack Spicer", she said thanking Gerard for once for having her take acting lessons, "can I please have the Xing Xing Chain? It would mean the whole world to me."

"But I-I", Jack said stepping backwords and falling over a rock as Melodie got closer and closer and tried hard not to blush. "I need the Shen Gong Wu to rule the world!"

"Aww don't be silly Jacky", she said while cupping his chin to make him look at her. "A talented boy like you need Shen Gong Wu? I'm sure you could take over the world without any at all, but if you really want it", she said with sigh and turned. "Its just that I thought you'd go easy on me and at least let me have just one itty bitty Shen Gong Wu", she then looked at him with tears in her eyes and that is what did it. Jack jumped up grabbed the Xing Xing Chain and gave to her without looking at her.

"Take it! I can always get the next one", he said trying to sound cool. Mel took the Xing Xing Chain then gave JAck a kiss on the cheek.

"So you won't go empty handed", she said and ran off to the others as they hopped on Dojo and left Jack standing in teh icy snow on his own shocked and blushing a new color of red.

Meanwhile Omi's gang also found the Shen Gong Wu but the one thing that disturbed Omi was that no one had come to get. He stood there holding the Treasured Heart for ten minutes till he looked at the others who shrugged for they were just as confused and they left meeting back at the temple, with Raimundo's group who was succesful as well.

"Oh great you guys got it!", Rai said running to them, "did you run into any trouble?".

Omi shooked his head, "It seems that evil does not have anything they treasure the most. But I'm sure your group Raimundo ran into trouble."

Raimundo nodded and chuckled as Kimiko, Toya, and Aurora did the same making Melodie turn red with anger at her friends. Omi and his group stood there confused as to what happened.

"Well you see Melodie flirted with Jack Spicer and he was so loce struck that he handed the Xing Xing Chain right to us", Toya said laughing still.

Melodie's eyes gleamed with rage as she jumped in the air and kicked him right on the head making him fall face down on the ground.

"Melodie is what he said true?", Omi said as he jumped over Toya and faced his student.

She sighed and nodded, "I guess you could call it flirting."

"I forbid it! No student of mine will have an enemy as a lover!", Omi shouted pointing at her with authority.

Melodie turned red again with embarassment and anger as she punched Omi on the head and kicked him into a wall. "IDIOT OMI! I DON'T WANT JACK AS A LOVER I MEAN BOYFRIEND! I WAS ACTING SO THAT HE'D GIVE US THE SHEN GONG WU WITHOUT A FIGHT!", she shouted very annoyed that she had to explain the situation again.

Omi fell out of the wall and landed staggeredly on his feet he then continued though he was a little dizzy while he said it. "Why...did you...want to leave...so soon?".

This time she got really mad as she clenched her fist and replied with a shout, "Because we were at Mt. Everest and it was freakin cold! So I didn't want to stay there for more then ten minutes! Hello people I'm part Hawaiian, I lived Arizona and California and I'd only stay in places that snow for three days but mostly where I lived it was scorching hot! I don't do well with cold, its against my nature!" Melodie sighed and took in many deep breaths but eventually she looked at the faces of her friends and blushed.

"O..k..", Rai said taking one step back from Melodie then turned to the others, "let's go put the new Wu in the vault and try to relax ok guys?".

Everyone nodded as Omi and Rai headed toward the Shen gong Wu vault and the other's just headed toward the temple to start their chores, including Mel who was still blushing embarassed.

"Master they did not fight at all", Rong said to Chase Young as they watched teh Xiaolin Warriors return.

Chase sighed and nodded, "Should have known that fool Spicer would be useless", he said as he turned and headed back to his palace. "Let us go, we shall observe another day."

"Master Chase", Long said as he and Rong bowed to him, "Would it be alright if he explored a little? To get a feeling of the environment and such we shall return in at least a hour or two."

Chase turned to them and stared into their eyes intently as if searching for any signs of deciet or lies when he found none he sighed and waved his hand at them, "As you wish but return in 3 hours understand?".

Rong and Long bowed to him once more, "We understand", they said and disappeared in black smoke and reappeared by Xiaolin Grounds. "Now all we have to do is wait."

Meanwhile Raimundo and Omi returned to the temple to help everyone with chores, it wasn't long before they got it done with more people it became easier to finish. "Hey guys I'm gonna go take a walk that ok?", Rai asked as soon as they were done hanging the laundry the last chore on the list.

Kimiko and Clay was with him and they nodded, "Yeah go ahead Rai just be back in an hour we have to start training by then", Kimiko said as she and Clay left in the opposite direction.

"Thanks Guys, and don't worry I'll be back!", Rai said as he ran towards the moutains.

"You take it easy no partner", Clay cried and followed Kimiko.

Raimundo was happy to get some alone time, for some reason he just needed a breather from everything once in awhile. Being leader was a lot of pressure and after picking a Vice Leader he felt like he could relax a little now but not completely of course, after all he didn't want to put too much pressure on his friend. As he walked into the woods he heard a faint cry from the distance. Raimundo curious walked deeper into the woods and as he walked deeper he heard the cry get louder and louder soon he coudl hear words.

"Help! Someone Help!", it cried it was a male voice and he sounded desperate. Raimundo's instincts kicked in as he sensed trouble and ran like the wind literally using his wind element to get to the cry, in about three minutes he made it through the woods to where the source of the cry came from. It was a teenage boy with blond hair and blue eyes about his age he was leaning over a cliff and looked like he was holding onto something desperately. Rai was about to tell him to let go of it or he'd fall until he saw that the boy was holding onto a human hand keeping the person from falling. "Help someone help!", the boy cried again.

"Hold on!", Rai shouted in reply and dashed toward the boy. The boy looked at Rai shocked and relieved that someone came.

"Thank God! Help me get my sister up here! She fell unconcious suddenly and almost fell luckily I grabbed her but I can't hold on!", he cried as he slipped tugged harder on his sister's arm. Raimundo looked down at the girl, she was unconcious like he said and had blond hair just like him she was wearing a white sundress and it looked like both of her shoes fell off her feet. Quickly Raimundo turned toward the boy and got on the other side.

"Pull her up and I'll grab her other hand we have to hurry before you lose your grip", he ordered. The boy nodded and started to pull her up but as he did what Raimundo said was true he did lose his grip and his sister hurtled down to the bottom of the cliff.

"No!", the boy cried as he saw her fall. Raimundo had no time to waste quickly he got up and jumped off the cliff after her. "Wait what are you doing! Its not like you can fly you idiot!", the boy shouted after him.

Raimundo did not hear him all he could hear was the whistling of the wind as he got closer and closer to the girl soon he was just an arm's reach of her quickly he grabbed her hand and took her whole body in his arms and held her tight. "Now to get back up", he said looked up at the boy and gave the boy a smile. "Shoku Star Wind!", he shouted and a gust of wind swirled around him as he and the girl were pushed up through the air and back to the cliff where they boy sat awestruck by Raimundo. Rai landed gracefully on the ground and set the girl down gently on the grass away from the cliff's edge.

"That was amazing! How did you do that?", the boy asked as he held onto his sister's hand.

"Uhh, its just a little magic trick", Raimundo said not wanting to explain the whole story to a stranger. Just then the girl grouned and opened her eyes as she looked at her brother then Raimundo with shock.

She jerked her body up and sat up straight looking at her surroundings as if she didn't recognize it. "What happened? Where am I?", she said scared.

"Easy sister", her brother said to her. "Your ok you fell unconcious and almost fell off a cliff but this nice guy saved you and pulled you up."

The girl stared at Raimundo with wonder and gratitude "Thank you for saving me", she said as she bowed.

"Oh no it was no trouble at all just be careful ok?", Raimundo said blushing at being thanked.

"I will", she said then got up and walked around him in a circle intensly as if he was a statue in an art exibit she then hugged him from behind and sniffed his hair deeply. "Yes you are the one", the girl said in a whisper. Making Raimundo feel uncomfortable and shake her off of his back a little creeped out.

"Uhh ok well..." he said and headed toward the forest. "I gotta go...so yeah be careful ok?".

The two nodded and smiled as Raimundo turned his back and ran back to the temple, 'What was that hugging and sniffing about?', he thought to himself. 'And what did she mean by 'You are the one?' man I'm glad I helped but what a weirdo'.

As soon as Raimundo was out of there sight the girl and boy changed their hair turned from blond to black, their blue eyes became ice blue and silvery again their clothes changed back to their chinese robes as they smiled wickedly.

"I knew it he is the Chosen One", Rong said with a sigh, "He has a perfect harmony of good and evil in his heart, his light and dark energies in sync oh brother how much longer do we have to hide ourselves and his destiny?".

"Not much longer dear sister", Long said as he took out what looked like a pocket watch but instead of numbers there were stars. "Just wait a few more days or weeks and then the time will be right. He cannot run from his destiny, Raimundo Pedrosa Dragon of the Wind is destined to destroy all of the Xiaolin ways."

Rong chuckled then her eyes burned with hatred as she summoned dark purple fire to her hands, "Then we'll have our revenge on those who destroyed everything we cared about!", she shouted with anger as she threw the fire and it destroyed a big chunk of the forest. "The light is evil, for the light kills the darkness, and it is the light that must be destroyed."

"Yes", Long said with agreement. "Soon there will be an eternity of Darkness our kingdom will rise. For we have finally found our king." Both laughed wickedly as they disappeared in black smoke and returned towards Chase Young's palace eyes glowing red with blood lust.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that concludes chapter 3! Sorry for taking so long it won't happen again I promise!

Everyone: So Raimundo is the Chosen One?

Rai: Huh what you talking about?

Me: Nothing! Nothing at all! ^^

Everyone:....she wants to keep it a secret.

Me: Duh! Come back next chapter and you'll finally learn about the prophecies!

Poki: meow meow (bye bye) =^.^=


	4. SO SORRY!

**Slowly oh so slowly do I creep, hiding in plain darkness so as not to be seen by anyone...**

**Omi: FREEZE PROPHET! *holds up flashlight revealing my location***

**Me: Shit...Uhh hi guys!**

**Kimiko: Don't hi guys us where were you this whole time? Huh?**

**Me: Ummm...the shadow realm?**

**Clay: Enough of your references!**

**Me: Ok so I moved on...and well uhh forgot about this eh heh...**

**Raimundo: Well you coming back?**

**Me: I'm here now aren't I?**

Yes readers who were fans of 'New Beginnings' I am returning, its been a few years I admit...but hey better late then never right? DON'T KILL ME! Thing is I did have the next chapter all written out...but we moved and got a new computer of which the file I saved it on was permentaly deleted. And well I just never got back into it to rewrite the thing. I am so sorry for just disappearing like that...I will post the new chapter and bring back all my old OC's. Violet, Yaro, Melodie, Aurora, and Toya shall all return as well as I will be producing new Shen Gong Wu. By the way here's a list of the Shen Gong Wu I created.

Demeter's Gloves- Controls plants and nature

Rings of Barak- When punching your fists together you have fists of lightning

Collar of Echoes- The wearer gains control over sound

Ring of Shadows- The wearer can move through the shadows

Nova Staff- Produces a bright light, as well as strengthen the users reflexes and speed

Xing Xing Chain- Takes on the appearence of golden stars of which is an unbreakable chain and has no limits to length

Treasured Heart- Upon activation the user can keep any number of objects and even people within it. There is no limit to what it can store.

I feel so guilty about leaving like that as of which I will be willing to let anyone and everyone use my Shen Gong Wu ideas. Don't even have to ask or give me credit, if you like and want to use it go ahead. So yeah I have to work tomorrow...but this weekend I am free and also have three days off after monday. I will have it up soon. I promise really I do!


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

Hey guys it's me Prophet, okay I know months back I promised a new chapter of Two Prophecies. And I tried really I did but...I just couldn't really think of anything. I had drawn a blank and not just because it had been forever since I worked on the fic but mainly because...I didn't like how it was turning out. So then I went back and read my first work, New Beginnings. It was then that I realized...I didn't like it as I did in the past. Seriously it was sloppy, childish considering I was I think a sophmore when I wrote it, and well just not my best work. So with that said I have decided to stop working on this fic altogether.

"What?"a few shrill voices cried making me cringe as I turned to see the Xiaolin warriors gaping at me in disbelief.

"Oh boy" I would groan crossing my arms and waiting for the waterfall of complaints, needless to say I could have sworn they were trying to out yell each others as their words slammed into my skull.

"How could you do this? I DEMAND THAT YOU GIVE ME A PROPER ENDING!" Omi cried.

"You can't just quit! Especially when you promised to finish! Think of your fans who have been BEGGING you to continue!" Kimiko also cried out trying to make me feel guilty no less.

"Hey how do you guys think I feel? I mean she just dumped this whole thing on me and never continued! What the hell girl?" Rai ranted but I just let them continue they'd learn soon enough.

"And what about Violet, Yaro, Melody, Aurora, and Toya? They hardly had any part of the story. And you were going to explain what happened to Dashi and all this stuff" Clay pointed out, for awhile they just continued displaying their anger until finally I had enough.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted so loud that all four of their mouths slammed shut making me sigh in relief. "Okay...listen...I'm not quitting the fic. In fact the opposite is true, for you see guys I'm not scrapping it, no I am rewriting it".

"Huh?" all four asked confused make me roll my eyes and sigh.

"Slow aren't they? But yes that's right boys and girls, I decided to completely rewrite not just Two Prophecies but New Beginnings also! I'm going to give you guys something you deserve, and that is much better work from me. The story will pretty much be the same, the new dragons arriving and such only...here's the catch. I will be offering more character development, more detail, hell of a lot more action, and best of all more depth. But it doesn't stop there, the chapters will be longer, the characters are hell of a lot improved, and I am keeping it as real to the show as I can make it. I am putting my entire heart and soul in this one lady and gents.

Now I know a lot of fics have OC's that are new dragons, and I did at first consider getting rid of my OC's I still wanted to stick to my original plot which has also changed a little...as in improved. Only thing is my OC's have changed, and not just their names".

"You changed our names!" so cried another shrill as the original oc's had arrived on the soon making me the poor author sigh.

"Yes your name's, and some your race, and even your original stories. But in the end you will all still be yourself, the only main change is that your personalities will grow and not be so one dimensional as I did in the past. I want to make you guys feel like you could be real characters in the show, so I'm determined to do so.

The only one's I guess not changing are Long and Rong" I said ignoring their smirks that they gave the other team. "Only I'm planning to make them more mysterious and creepier then ever. So yes you will not see a new chapter of this fic again. However...my new fic is almost done. I'm already on page 8 and still going strong for the first chapter. I promised the chapters would be longer, don't worry I made sure that it won't put anyone to sleep.

Now if you are not familiar with my work but are now curious, I say this to you...if you don't want the main plot to be ruined do not read the chapters in this fic nor that of New Beginnings. Though if you do, I guarantee that you may not even recognize it with perhaps a few similarities here and there. Trust me when I say this is going to be my most epic peace of work yet. And I can't wait to share it with you all. I can't tell you when it's coming out, just know that it WILL be this month.

Now if your thinking, "What is it going to be called?" well I'm not going to give it away just yet...but here's a hint. The destiny of a dragon can't be an easy one, but I'm certain no existence is more fulfilling then one who treads the dragon's path.

See you guys later!


End file.
